


A Little Crush

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: You can’t sleep, so you decide to join the Chief on the couch and watch some television. Seems innocent enough, right?
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	A Little Crush

2:30 A.M.

The bright red numbers on El’s analog clock shone brightly in the darkness of her room as you failed to fall asleep. You sat up and looked over at El, sighing when you realized that she was fast asleep, light snores escaping her nostrils as she dreamed. As much as you wanted to pretend that you didn’t know why you couldn’t fall asleep, you knew what the real reason was, and he was currently sitting on the couch in the living room watching cable television. You drummed your fingers against the sheets impatiently before sighing heavily, carefully peeling back the sheets before tiptoeing across the room. With a steady hand, you creaked the door open slightly, sliding your body through the small crack and shutting the door quietly behind you.

Hopper jumped slightly on the couch, the salsa in the glass jar in his hands almost spilling over. He looked over his shoulders and smiled softly at you as you stood a few feet behind him.You swallowed thickly and managed to usher a gentle smile on your lips, waving shyly before retreating to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. You felt incredibly cold, your tight white tank top clinging firmly against your peeked nipples; your tiny pajama shorts clung over the curves of your hips and ass. Your curls, which had fallen over your face, were slightly messy from your constant tossing and turning against the pillows. You felt Hopper’s eyes train on you as you stood on the pads of your feet to get a glass out of the cabinet. You shivered, unable to determine if it was from the cool air or his intense gaze.

You and El had been the best of friends since your sophomore year. Ever since the first time that you had went over to her house to study, you had been crushing _hard_ on her father, the Chief of Police of Hawkins, Jim Hopper. The large man was almost twice your age, old enough to be your father. Despite the large age gap between you, you couldn’t help but feel incredibly nervous and aroused whenever you both were in the same room. He was ruggedly sexy, his large body teetering between chubby and muscular in the best way possible. The way that his mustache and stubble appeared on his face made you quiver, wanting nothing more than to feel the burn of his facial hair all over your body. His voice, which was as smooth as honey and as deep as Bourbon, fueled many erotic fantasies of yours. He was 100% unadulterated man, and you had dreamed of getting your hands on him for years.

The crush had started off innocently at first: scribbling his name into your notebook during class, going over to El’s house more frequently just in hopes that you could see him, and fantasizing about what it would feel like to kiss his lips. It all changed when he found you on the side of the road next to your smoking car. He had given you a lift home, and it was the most that the two of you had ever talked. After that night, your feelings had only become more intense. Your body craved the man in the khaki police uniform, and, after you turned eighteen, you decided that you wanted to pursue things from your end. You began wearing more revealing clothing and talking to him more often, a flirtatious lilt apparent in your smooth and confident voice. However, the older man was dubious; as far as you knew, he had no idea that you spent almost every night with your hand buried in between your legs thinking of him.

“What are you still doing up?” Hopper asked lowly, fearing that he could wake his daughter up in the next room.

“Can’t sleep, Chief,” you smiled softly, placing your empty glass under the faucet before turning the water on. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Um, n-no,” he stuttered, placing the jar of salsa on the table before dusting off his khaki polo shirt. “Not at all. Make yourself comfortable.”

You smirked before turning the water off, your bare feet padding softly against the hard wood floor of the cabin as you walked over to sit next to Hopper on the couch, “So…what are we watching?”

“Just some re-runs of CHiPs,” he shrugged, handing you the remote control. “You can change the channel, though, if you want to.”

“No, I love CHiPs,” you smiled, shaking your head as you looked up at him with large eyes. “I kind of have a thing for cops, so…”

Hopper chuckled nervously, crossing his legs as he returned his attention to the television. You took a large gulp of water before placing it down on the coffee table, reaching your arms up to stretch. Hopper’s eyes darted down to your tank top, which began to reveal the sides of your breasts. You yawned and rested your back against the couch, bringing your legs up to hold them against your chest. Realizing that his attention was on the television, you allowed yourself to look at him, admiring how large and masculine he looked.

_Christ, how could someone be so fucking sexy?_

Hopper cleared his throat, smiling softly when he realized that you were staring at him. You jumped, chuckling nervously as you diverted your attention to the television screen, “Sorry.”

“You do that a lot,” he whispered smugly, staring at you over his shoulder before resting his back against the cushions. He rested his arm behind your head on the couch, tilting his head at you as your stomach began to fill with butterflies.

“D-Do what?” you asked, a blush creeping up your neck as you looked at him with a quivering bottom lip.

“Stare at me,” he chuckled, his eyes darting between your eyes and your lips.

“Oh..I-I hadn’t meant to. I’m sorry,” you whispered, afraid that he was about to poke fun at your schoolgirl crush.

“You don’t have to apologize,” he drawled, the hand that had been on his knee now moving to rest on your bare thigh. “You don’t have to pretend, I…I know.”

“Know what?” you shivered at his touch, not able to formulate complete sentences.

“Someone has a little crush,” he whispered with a smug grin, his voice laced in an animalistic growl.

You stared at him with parted lips, your eyes looking down at his mouth as you swallowed down the ball in your throat. He seemed to be only inches away from your face, the scent of his cologne and nicotine filling your nostrils in the best possible way. 

“It’s okay,” he smiled, his face inching towards yours. “I look, too.”

“You do?” you squeak, your cheeks as red as scarlet as you felt arousal pool at the crux of your thighs.

Hopper took his hand off of the couch and cupped your jaw gently, his thumb rubbing against your cheek. You nestled your face against his touch, the feeling of his warmth soothing you. He leaned down, his nose bumping against yours as he whispered against your lips, “How could I not? You’re so fucking beautiful…”

His lips pressed against yours gently, causing you to inhale sharply through your nose. You reached your hands up to cradle his face, melding your lips against his languidly. He darted his tongue out graze against your bottom lip, begging for entry into your mouth. You opened your mouth slightly, your tongues rubbing against one another as his hands rested on your hips.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you whispered against his mouth, turning your body and spreading your legs as an invitation for him to lie in between them.

“You better watch that mouth of yours, little girl,” he growled, his hands stroking up your bare thighs before stopping a few inches away from your throbbing center. “Or else daddy might have to spank you.”

You whimpered high in your throat, grabbing his neck and pulling him against your mouth once again. His hands traveled back down your thighs, settling under your knees. He stood up, pulling you up with him. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, your arms draped over his shoulders as he carried you into his room.

He slid the flimsy shower curtain back once you both passed through, pressing your body against the nearest wall before thrusting his hips up into yours. You arched your back, releasing his lips with a heady sigh.

“You’re so fucking hot,” you smiled, rubbing your hands up and down his chest, you hips canting into his. You mewled as your felt his hardening erection press into your clothed clit. 

“You wet for me already, baby girl?” he chuckled against your cheek, pressing kisses down your neck as his hands rubbed up and down the underside of your thighs.

“ _Fuck_ , so wet, oh _shit_ ,” you whimpered, gasping loudly in shock when his hand came down loudly on the side of your thighs.

“What did I say?” he grunted, rubbing his hand over the reddened flesh of your thigh. “You want daddy to spank you, huh? You want my hands spanking your tight little ass?”

You moaned loudly, your head falling against the wall as you gripped hardly on to his shoulders, “ _Spank me_ , please. _Fuck_ , put your hands on me.”

He pulled you away from the wall, tossing you onto his bed before yanking your pajama shorts and underwear down and off your legs, “Lay over daddy’s lap.”

You complied, you head swimming with lust and pleasure as you laid your body over his lap, his erection digging into your stomach. His hands rubbed greedily over the globes of your bare ass, the warmth of his palms causing your pussy to gush at the thought of having his hands lower.

“You think five is enough?” he asked, his voice deep and sultry-like. “Go on, count for daddy.”

You sobbed against the sheets, rocking your hips down in an effort to gain friction against your clit. His hand clapped against your ass cheek, causing you to groan in pleasure, “ _O-One!_ ”

“Good girl, taking my hand so fucking good,” he praised, rubbing his hand over the reddened flesh.

His hand continued to come down, each one more harsh than the last. You had to cover your mouth in an effort not to let your screams escape your mouth. 

“ _Five_ ,” you whimpered after the last smack, your center now slick with your arousal and begging for his attention.

“Get on your back, baby,” he hissed, pulling you off of his lap and pushing you down onto the bed.

His hands rubbed up your stomach, ignoring the heat radiating from your cunt. He slowly pulled your tank top up and over your head, his mouth diving towards a peaked nipple. You moaned into the air, threading your fingers through his sandy locks as he tugged your nipple in between his teeth. You bent forward, pulling the hem of his shirt up his back and off of his body.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” you sighed, your hands rubbing against his bare chest after he released your bud from his mouth.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” he chuckled, planting kisses down your chest. “You’re so fucking hot and tight and…ugh, so goddamn wet for me.”

His hands had traveled down your torso, his fingers finally nestling in between your lips. His index and middle finger began to rub slow circles over your throbbing clit, causing your legs to spread impossibly wide for him. His hand began moving quickly, rubbing against you fast in an effort to bring you as close to the edge as possible without coming.

“Oh, f-fuck!” you moaned, grabbing his shoulders tightly and arching your back into his touch.

“You want me to finger your little cunt?” he teased. “Wanna feel my thick fingers in your tight little pussy, huh?”

“Fuck, daddy, _please_ ,” you chanted, your breathing erratic as your forehead began to sweat.

Hopper sat up, bringing his hand down your slit to shove two of his fingers inside of your drenched heat, bringing his other hand down so that his thumb could continue to rub harshly over your clit. You sobbed into the air, your body beginning to shake. His fingers were incredibly thick, thicker than anything that had ever penetrated you before. You looked up at him and shivered, the animalistic glint in his eyes pushing you over the edge as he stared at your pulsating cunt.

His fingers crooked against your walls, the pads of his fingertips digging harshly into your sweet spot. His fingers thrusted inside of you quickly, all of his energy focused on the pressure on your cunt. Your thighs began to quiver as you bit down harshly on your lip.

“Oh my god…I’m gonna come, don’t stop. _Don’t fucking stop_ ,” you cried out.

With determination in his eyes, the motions of his hands quickened and increased in power. You felt your walls clench down hard around his fingers, pleasure blooming from your cunt throughout the limbs of your body. Your entire body quaked as you came, the sound of his fingers squelching in and out of you pushing you further and further into oblivion.

“You want my cock, baby girl?” he whispered against the shell of your ear.

You nodded in desperation, arousal continuing to gather in your center when you looked into his eyes, his pupils blown wide. He removed his fingers from you and began to take his pants off. You reached your own hand down between your legs and rubbed lazily over your clit, watching him with parted lips as you saw his hard cock spring out of his slacks.

“Fuck, you’re big,” you whined, spreading your legs for him to position himself.

He smirked and pressed a kiss to your lips, causing you to become dizzy. He grabbed his cock and teased your hole with the tip of it, finally sliding himself inside of you in one go. You tensed, the feeling of him thoroughly stretching you causing your ears to start to ring. He was massive and so, _so_ fucking good.

He tensed above you, his brow furrowed impossibly tight, “Oh, _fuck_. You’re so fucking tight, holy _fucking_ shit.”

“Oh _fuck_ , fuck me,” you sobbed, rocking your hips up, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as the head of his cock rubbed against a sensitive spot. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_.”

He rocked into you, the drag of his cock against your walls causing you to go limp underneath him. You were on cloud nine. You looked up at him and cradled his face in your hand, bringing him down to meld your lips together passionately. After a few thrusts, Hopper began to sob into your mouth, pulling his cock out of you suddenly and coming over your stomach in thick ropes.

You breathed heavily into the air as he rubbed your clit until you orgasmed a second time. You moaned loudly, coming harder than the last time. You reached down lazily and swiped his come onto your finger, reaching up to suck it into your mouth. 

Hopper’s eyes bore into you, his mouth watering as you sucked on your finger. You released the digit with an audible pop and a hum, “You taste so fucking good, Chief.”

Hopper groaned, his head resting against your shoulder before he fell at your side. He smiled and began to press kisses along your neck, “Shit, that was…god _damn_ , baby girl.”

You chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Same.”

Hopper held you in his arms, pressing kisses along you jaw in a post-sex haze, “You wanna sleep in here tonight?”

You giggled, looking over at him with raised eyebrows, “Probably not the best idea, right?”

“Oh, shit,” he groaned. “I forgot why you were here in the first place.”

“Hey,” you whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?”

He looked up at you with eager eyes, “Okay. Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning.”

You sat up and began retrieving your clothes, wiping the remnants of his come off of your skin. You stood in the doorway, biting your lip as you eyed the fucked-out man on the bed, “Sweet dreams, Chief.”

You sent him a wink over your shoulder before shutting the shower curtain. The next time you would see him would be over a painfully silent breakfast of Eggo waffles, bacon, and eggs with him and your best friend.

Well, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that this was requested as an HC, but I couldn’t resist writing a one-shot. I’ve been wanting to write something like this since I wrote “As Much As I Love You,” so…here you go. An exhaustion-fueled drabble. Also, I’m doing Hopper HCs now, so if you want to request an HC or a drabble, go here. Also this might be riddled with spelling errors, but I’ve been working on it for two hours and I don’t wanna look at it anymore. So, forgive me!
> 
> Based off of this request: Can you do a hc where reader is best friends with hoppers daughter and reader has always had a crush on hopper, hopper finally picks up on it and does something about it if you know what i mean 😏 (reader is 18+) (Anonymous)
> 
> Also please feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing from you guys! ~Robin


End file.
